


Wrong Side Of Heaven

by Mystic_Harley



Category: Shimoneta to Iu Gainen ga Sonzai Shinai Taikutsu na Sekai
Genre: Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:58:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5638216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Harley/pseuds/Mystic_Harley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The student council are called into action when a student reports a blood trail leading to the roof, but only Tanukichi and Gouriki are able to investigate, what could be happening up there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Side Of Heaven

"Mr. Outome! Mr. Raiki!" The two members of the student council looked up, an out of breath girl panting at their doorstep. "I-I apologize for barging in! But it's an emergancy!" Gouriki stood up at once, his face grim. "What is it!? Perverted images again!? Dirty magazines!?" The girl shook her head rapidly. "Worse! I-I saw a blood trail! I-It lead up to the roof!" The two council members looked at each other in confusion, and Tanukichi nodded seriously. "We'll go check and see what's going on, thank you for telling us." The girl bowed and sprinted away, and the two men stood up in unison.

 

The boys ran up the stairs as fast as they could, Gouriki giving Tanukichi an unsure look. "What do you think would cause a trail of blood?" At first thought, a woman's time of the month came into his mind, but he quickly shook his head. "I have no idea...let's hope it's not anything serious..." They stopped when they finally noticed the blood going up the stairs. The two looked a bit pale at this, there wasn't a whole lot, but it was obviously still fresh. "L-Let's go up there." The two made their way slowly up the stairs, and opened the door to the roof.

 

Stepping outside, Tanukichi noticed that the blood was getting sparse, separated by fewer drops, but it still lead a trail too..."Who are you?" The boy stiffened, and Tanukichi noticed how he hastily shoved his sleeve down, and the boy turned with his hands behind his back. "Oh? And what do I owe two members of the student council?" Gouriki's eyes narrowed, and he stepped closer. "We were just wondering why there was a trail of blood leading up here.." Two brown eyes widened, but quickly shut again as a smile was forced on his lips. "I'm afraid I really have no idea what you're talking about. There's nothing up here but me." He leaned over the railing, one arm over the other. Tanukichi's eyes narrowed, why was he on the other side?

 

 _Drip, drip._ There was a dead silence as blood hit metal, and slowly slid down and dripped down again, striking the lower bar. Gouriki looked at the boy in confusion, and he still had that placid smile on his face. "Well..I guess I'm not a very good pretender am I?" The two student council members looked at each other with uncertainly, before back at him. "Why are you bleeding? Did you cut yourself on the way up here?" The boy's eyes flashed for a moment, and he nodded. "Yep! Sure did! I guess i didn't realize I was making a mess, my apologies! I'll clean it up real soon." 

 

Gouriki's eyes narrowed further now. "No. That's not it is it? You wouldn't have tried to hide it if it was something so simple." The boy sighed out, and nodding. "You have a point there, I guess you're not on the student council for nothing. I'll answer your question honestly. Yes, I cut myself on the way up here." Tanukichi was confused, frowning. "But...that doesn't expl-" He was cut off when the student slowly pulled out a bloodied razor, still as calm as ever. "With this. I used this." Another silence fell, and somehow Tanukichi knew this one was intentional. Gouriki was the first to break it this time. "Why? Why do something so...so..." He couldn't even finish, so the boy did it for him. "Harmful? It ironically takes away my pain. It takes me away from this world. I have no reason to be here anymore."

 

Tanukichi shook his head, taking a step forward. "That's not true! You have a reason!" The boy looked up at him in the eye. "Do I? My father...my sister. Both were arrested for lewdness. I managed to avoid persecution since I am in fact innocent, but now I have nowhere to go. I can't keep my house since I have no job, and even if I was to get one, it wouldn't be enough with school. I cannot drop out either, so where does this leave me?" The student council members hesitated, and Tanukichi silently wondered how often does this thing happen to innocent people?

 

"As it turns out, our astute PMs are so focused on lewdness, that I'm able to do so much to myself and no one will do a thing about it." Gouriki clenched his fists, bellowing. "THAT'S NOT TRUE!!! Surely there is someone-" He was cut off by the boy, shaking his head. "Like who? We're all so determined to stop inappropriate images, of all things dirty, that surely if I were to slip.." He waves his hand, and Tanukichi and Gouriki's eyes widen at the blatant implication.

 

Tanukichi swallows thickly, but takes another step closer. "That's...that's not the answer. Please, you don't have to do that." The boy huffed out, leaning back over the railing. "And what should I do?" Tanukichi takes a breath, thinking quick. "Well, what are your hobbies?" This seems to surprise the boy, but he hums lowly for a moment. "Well, I like to write. I find that's where I excel at. I want to study abroad to study more kinds of literature too, I love books y'see. However, if I were to do that, I would have to take this off." He taps the PM on his wrist. "And I don't know how the government would like that." True, the government has never really addressed such questions before, but that wasn't the issue here. Gouriki just nodded. "That's an admirable goal! Do we have a literacy club here??" 

 

There was a silence, and eventually Gouriki just meekly held up his wrist. "I'll call Anna..." After a few short seconds, Anna's sweet, honey-like voice oozed out of the PM. "Yes Mr. Raiki? Are you in need of something?" Attempting to keep his tone calm, the treasurer spoke. "Actually yes. Do we have a literacy club at Tokioka?" There was a painful silence until the president finally spoke again. "Why no! I don't believe there is! Oh maybe there should be one! There are so many great books out there! If there are students interested in forming one, I'll come right over to help finalize it!" Gouriki nodded. "Very well, I'll call you if it comes up."

 

After he hung up, the boy exhaled slowly. "Well I'll be d-..mm. I'll be." Tanukichi just smiled. "Why don't you ask around and see who wants to form it with you? I'm sure you'll find other students who are willing to form it with you?" He extended his hand. "All you need to do is come with us. We'll bandage you up and start getting members. Maybe you'll be club president!" The boy just gave a smile, and moved over the railing. He walked over to Tanukichi, and took his hand. "Fine, I'll give it a shot. I suppose you'll be watching me too?" The other two gave a shrug. "We'll think of something, let's go down to the offices and I'll patch you up." Gouriki nodded. "I'll call Anna and tell her to come over."

 

As Gouriki called the student president, Tanukichi and the boy walked back downstairs, idly chatting about some of the material that the boy liked to read, not noticing how the bloodied razor was discreetly dumped into a trash-can, never again to be touched.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Shimoneta nor it's characters! Just thought I'd make this after getting a rather dark idea about the series. I'm awful I know. Thank you for reading!


End file.
